Hiccups
by sketchinglife
Summary: Bella gets the hiccups. How does Edward react? And why is Emmett growling? One-shot. Review please!


**A/N: Hello again! I'm writing my second ever Twilight story so I really hope you enjoy it. Please review! I need feedback because I'm thinking about writing a series of one-shots. So I need to see if I'm heading in the right directions.**

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize does not belong to me. :)**

"Hurry up Bella, can't you eat any faster?!" Alice bounced up and down, impatient to leave.

"Alice…." Edward warned, "Let her eat." He continued to absentmindedly play with my hair, twirling it between his long fingers.

I grumbled, shoveling the last of my sandwich into my mouth. '_I wish I had the time to savor it' _I thought bitterly. Edward had made it after watching the Food Network with me earlier in the afternoon. Of course the taste was perfect. I swallowed my last bite, grabbed my granola bar and put it in my jacket pocket. I would eat it in the car on the way to the shops. "Let's just get this over with." I can't believe I let Alice talk me into going shopping.

"I'll get the car." Alice chirped already halfway out of the door.

I sighed and met Edward on the front porch. "Thanks for coming with me." I took his hand as we waited for Alice.

"Of course." He swept me up into his arms, kissing the top of my head.

"You know I'm perfectly capable of walking down the porch steps myself." I teased, swiftly kissing his cheek.

"Oh I know." He murmured into my ear, clearly enjoying the sound of my heart fluttering. "But I would much prefer that you were here." He tightened his grip on me to emphasize his point.

He definitely had a point. I was going to reach up to kiss him, but I saw the Volvo round the corner. "Let's just get this over with." I mumbled. Edward flitted down the stairs and strapped me in to the backseat before climbing in next to me.

"Ready?" Alice gleamed from the front seat, already speeding down the drive. It was clearly a rhetorical question. "Don't be so pessimistic about this Bella! It's going to be great. Summer is right around the corner and I can't have you still wearing those ratty old t-shirts. I saw this really cute sundress that would be perfect on you." It never ended.

I tried my hardest to tune her out as I unwrapped my granola bar. I ate it quickly, anxious about spilling in the car. Alice giggled from the front seat about five seconds before it happened.

"HIC"

"Bella, what's wrong?!" Edward seemed panicked.

"I'm fine; it's just the –HIC- hiccups." I had to stop and catch my breath. This was not going to be fun. I put my hand to my chest as I hiccupped again, that one hurt.

Edward was perplexed. "What can I do to make them stop?" He pulled me closer to him, rubbing my back.

"Well you could drink water while upside-down, drink pickle juice, swallow a teaspoon of sugar, have a teaspoon of peanut butter, hold your breath, or have them scared away." Alice prattled on from the front seat.

I sighed and then hiccupped again. "Ow…"I mumbled.

"How can I help you Bella, maybe some Tylenol to ease the pain?" Edward actually looked worried that these hiccups were causing me serious pain. I smiled to myself a little at his overwhelming concern.

"Edward, it's just the hiccups, nothing to worry about. They'll go away on their own." I assured him, more worried about shopping than getting rid of the hiccups.

"We're here!" Alice sung. Hopping out of the car and opening my door.

I braced myself for the worse.

---

"It's been –HIC- two hours!" I moaned, sprawling out on the backseat, making sure to not hit any of the numerous shopping bags. As usual, Alice went overboard.

"Carlisle will know how to stop them." Edward said firmly, once again anxiously rubbing my back.

"I bought some peanut butter, pickles and sugar when we were out." Alice piped in. She stopped the car at the front door, allowing me and Edward to get out before she pulled around into the garage.

"So how do we –HIC- get rid of these?" I asked as we passed Emmet and Jasper in the living room on our way to the kitchen. It looked like they had been playing some sort of video game.

"What was that?" Emmett perked up from the couch.

"Sounds like Bella's got the hiccups." Jasper grinned.

"Oooh, I gotta see this." Emmett hopped up from the couch and followed us into the kitchen, Jasper following quietly. Alice had already prepared the supplies.

"Which –HIC- do I try first?" I warily eyed the pickles.

"The water- that always works." Jasper said firmly.

"How would you know, you probably can't even remember this hiccups." I said, holding the glass in my hands."

"I see it all of the time in the cafeteria. You would be amazed at what goes on when you actually pay attention." He smiled. "Go ahead."

"Ok…" My audience watched my every move as I gripped the glass firmly and bent over. My long hair spilled out in front of my face. I blew a piece away from my mouth. "I should have worn a hair tie." I mumbled.

Edward's cool hands swept my hair from my face and held it at the nape of my neck.

"Thanks." I whispered. _Might as well get this over with_. I took a deep breath, hiccupped again and slowly tilted the glass toward my mouth.

Apparently gravity wasn't on my side today.

Some of the water actually made it into my mouth. The rest of it, on the other hand, found its way up my nose and on the rest of my face. I was immediately up-righted, the glass taken away from my hands. I coughed and spluttered as Emmet and Jasper roared with laughter. "Not funny!" I choked out. Edward pounded lightly on the back to ease my lungs from the excess of water.

"Let's not try that again." Edward murmured, wiping my wet face with a cloth.

"You can –HIC- say that again." This was definitely not improving my mood.

"Peanut butter time!" Alice chirped, handing me a generous amount on a teaspoon.

I groaned. This was going to take a while.

---

One hour, one teaspoon of peanut butter, pickle juice and sugar later, I was still hiccupping.

"Bella- your face!" Emmett said between his laughs. "That was great." He braced himself on the counter for support. I didn't know I was _that_ entertaining.

"Remind me never to eat pickles again." I shuddered. Somehow Jasper had made me extremely happy, causing me to laugh while I sipped my pickle juice, making it come out of my nose.

"There has to be another way, let's try jelly this time." Edward insisted, already heading for the refrigerator.

"Can I just rest instead?" I was getting worn out.

"We could always scare her…." Alice said quietly from her spot on the counter.

"Absolutely not." Edward said, opening the jar and getting a spoon ready.

"Ok, that's enough, I'm done." I held a hand up to the spoon Edward was getting ready to hand to me. "Let's just give it –HIC- time." This was so tiring. "Are you coming Edward?" I motioned towards the stairs. The bed in his room seemed very inviting right now.

"Give me one minute and I'll be right up." He put the jelly away and nodded to Alice. Oh. She must want to talk to him in private.

"Alright." I headed up the stairs, hiccupping every fifth step. I made my way into Edwards' room, standing in front of the open window, wondering if the calming sounds of the nearby river would ease my hiccups away. I sat on the soft carpet running my hands through the little tufts of fabric while I watched the small birds play on the closest tree. I closed my eyes and smiled at the nice breeze. "HIC" I wondered if this would ever end.

All of a sudden there was a growl that rivaled a lions next to my ear and before I knew it, I was airborne. I let out a blood curling scream as the tree I was watching suddenly got _too _close. I couldn't stop screaming as I registered that it was Emmett who had growled and who was currently holding me as he hopped from tree to tree. I felt my hear stop momentarily, completely taken by surprise.

"Calm down Bella. I think it worked!" He grinned down at me, clearly proud of himself. "Alice held Edward back so she could distract him. It was my brilliant plan to sneak away to try to scare them out of you. I think we both know that scaring the hiccups away is the only way that actually works. Anyways Alice, Jasper and I knew that Edward would never agree to it, so we just masked our thoughts for a little bit and voila! No more hiccups."

I stared at him with wide eyes. I couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"EMMETT BRING HER DOWN HERE NOW." Edward roared from somewhere below us.

"Ok ok, fine, ruin my fun." He stepped off the branch as if stepping down a stair. The ground rushed towards us faster than I would have liked. I couldn't help myself as I let out another ear-piercing scream.

"Jeez Bella, you act like I'm about to drop you." Emmett said as he lightly landed on the ground.

Edward took me from him immediately. "Are you ok?" He gazed deeply into my eyes.

"I think so." I squeaked out.

"Let's get you inside." He kissed me softly before he took me inside.

"Thanks." I murmured, closing my eyes and resting them against my chest.

"Anytime." He whispered in my hair before he set me on the couch.

"Hey Bella I think your hiccups are gone!" Alice said, perching on the arm rest next to my head. She gave me a smug smile. "I told you that we should scare you." She sang.

I glared at her as Edward set me on the couch. Ok, so maybe she was right but my heart still thumped unevenly. "Whatever." I grumbled. Sinking into the inviting cushion. Who knew hiccups could ware me out so much? I decided that nobody would really care if I took a quick cat nap, so I closed my eyes and snuggled against Edward who was quietly lying next to me.

"HIC" I shot straight up. That definitely did not come out of me.

"Jasper did you just-"

"WAS THAT YOU?"

"How is that possible?"

We all stared at Jasper whose eyes were wide in shock, his hand covering his mouth in surprise.

"What the-"I started before he burst into laughter.

"Oh that was precious. I thought you all knew that vampires can't hiccup!" He exaggeratingly rolled on the floor while he laughed.

I chuckled. I had to admit, that was pretty funny. I turned towards Edward who was also laughing. He kissed me on the nose as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Thanks for your help today." I whispered. He nodded and planted butterfly kisses along my jawline finally pressing his lips lightly to mine. I smiled, closing my eyes and feeling the sleep slowly pulling me under.

"Go ahead and sleep my love." Edward's velvet voice filled my ear. He reached behind him and pulled a blanket off of the back of the couch and draped it over us.

---

I don't think I slept for long. I woke to the sound of Alice quietly talking to Jasper and I could also hear Emmett react loudly to some TV show.

"Have a good sleep?" Of course Edward would know that I was awake. I think he once said it was how my heart sped as I woke up or something. I wasn't really sure.

"Yep." I kissed his cheek.

"Hungry?"

I was going to answer and then it happened.

"HIC" I couldn't believe it.

"Oh shit, not again!"

**A/N:Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! Oh, and give me new ideas for more one-shots!**


End file.
